What Happens in Detention Should Stay in Detention
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Jane didn't want detention, and when she goes to detention, she'll say the same thing.


Notes: Set in the Marauders Era.

* * *

Jane took a deep breath, placing her hand on the large doors of the Transfiguration classroom. It was empty, as much as she thought it would, because it was Saturday. The fact that she was even coming to this classroom hurt because it wasn't to learn.

It was to serve detention.

Jane was not one to break the rules, priding herself on that fact. Yet the one time... _the one time_ she is convinced by the rest of her friends to sneak out of the Hufflepuff Common Room after curfew, they're caught. Because they didn't tell her about the 'passes' that were written by the Head of House, she was the only one to take the fall.

So here she was, dreading the hours she was about to endure with Merlin knows who. Jane pushed the doors open, walking towards the front desk that she normally took when class was in session. She sat down, brushing her hair back with her hand and puffing out air.

Thoughts of who else could be attending detention were halted when the answer was provided for her. He was tall, lean, and handsome in almost every way. His dirty blonde hair was swept back, and the Gryffindor crest was proudly sitting on the sweater he wore.

Jane recalled his name, which was Malcolm McGonagall, but not much else because she didn't associate with the other houses unless specified.

He had her transfixed.

"What's up, Blondie," he said, "how about we make this detention a lot more interesting."

And then that trance was severed.

Jane scooted her chair closer to the end of the desk as if that would do something, but he only kept grinning and walking towards her.

"M.G.," came a voice behind him, "I almost lost you there!"

The boy known as M.G. rolled his eyes and sat down two desks behind Jane, crossing his legs on top of it. "I _tried_ losing you, Pettigrew."

Jane noted that it was Peter Pettigrew, and that he was blushing as he took the seat next to M.G. "Right," Peter said, clasping his hands together and leaning forward on the desk.

Before Jane could take a moment to do anything, two girls came in the classroom. Marlene McKinnon was sporting a scowl having muttered the words, "You have got to be kidding me," while Narcissa had a neutral expression. Jane hummed in thought as Narcissa sat farthest away from everyone while Marlene was trying to get out of M.G.'s line of sight.

"Got in trouble just to see me, didn't you," M.G. said with a wide grin on his face.

Jane raised a finger and opened her mouth to say something, but Marlene beat her to it. "No one in their right mind would want to see you."

"Think you're too good for me just cause you're in Ravenclaw," M.G. remarked before placing his hands on his chest, "you wound me."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "You're so superficial," she said before leaning back in her chair and folding her arms.

It was then that silence spread through the classroom, lasting that way for a while. During the blissful silence, Jane scanned the room and saw Narcissa filing her nails (which upon closer inspection due to boredom, Jane found to be green), Marlene tracing her fingers on the desk, Peter glancing in M.G.'s direction as M.G. had a mauve lighter, opening and closing the top of it.

So Jane went back to her own devices, which consisted of absolutely nothing. She sighed, looking up to the teacher's desk and board, mentally counting how many lines were in engraved in the wood.

Such bliss...til M.G. opened his mouth.

"So, Narcissa," he said, "what did you do to get in detention."

Narcissa paused mid-stroke of her nail being filed and glanced at him casually. "I could tell you. But then I'd have to kill you."

"Is that an invitation?"

"No you twit, that's a threat."

"Or," M.G. remarked as he held up a finger, "you could go on a date with me. Seems like a good idea to me."

Narcissa's lips curled up into a snarl. "I'm not a fan of your cons, McGonagall," she said, "the only way I'm going on a date with you is when we get cast down to hell together when I murder you."

"Sheesh, what is it with you and murder," M.G. remarked, "it's actually kind of sexy."

Narcissa simply turned away, but Jane could tell from the way Narcissa was gripping the nail file that the witch was pissed.

"Back off," Marlene piped in, "and go back into your miniscule bubble containing you and your follower."

"Oi!" Peter exclaimed in a shrill tone, "I'm no follower."

Marlene shook her head. "You can't even see it. I would call you a disappointment, but your actions have already done enough."

Peter sputtered for a response, but M.G. came to his aid. "If you desired me so badly you could have said something," M.G. retorted, "but you didn't have to talk about the guy that way."

"Stringing the poor boy along like you care," Marlene said, "you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Not replying to my comment means you don't deny wanting me."

"Not replying implied that your comment was meaningless and didn't deserve a response."

M.G. snorted. "Whatever. I'm awesome."

Jane ran her hands through her hair. "Why do crazy people keep gravitating towards me?" she asked herself. She desperately wanted to be back with her friends in the common room, even if this was their fault.

"Who are you calling crazy?" Marlene demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jane said sarcastically, "I meant to say psycho."

Jane saw the glare Marlene gave her before she swiftly turned away in a similar fashion that Narcissa had.

M.G. leaned back in his chair again and held his hands behind his head. "Wake me up in a month."

"More like never," came a mutter. Jane wasn't sure if it was from Marlene or Narcissa, but she didn't mind either way.

Silence was once again spread throughout the room, and Jane buried her head in her arms on the desk. She should have brought a book.

oo0oo

It felt like hours that Jane had been in the Transfiguration classroom with the others. When she glanced over at the clock on the wall, she found out it had only been an hour and a half. Groaning, Jane sat up and started counting the lines in the wood again.

Anything to past the time for a few hours without being in the midst of a bloodbath between the Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindors.

"Marleeeene," M.G. said, "why not loosen up a bit. You look tense. I know something to help with that."

"Look here you insolent…"

Jane quickly put her head back in her arms. Merlin, why? Please get her out of there!

* * *

 **A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #6 Media Studies Task 2** \- Breakfast Club - write about a group of students in detention (the students mustn't be friends prior)

 **Character Appreciation** : genre - humor

 **Creature Feature:** Harpy - (word) shrill, Unicorn - (dialogue) "You should be ashamed of yourself."

 **Book of the Month: Mr. World** \- (object) lighter, (word) con, (dialogue) "I could tell you. But then I'd have to kill you."

 **Showtime: Long Sunday Afternoon/My Friend** \- set a fic on the weekend

 **Count Your Buttons** : (dialogue) "Back Off."

 **Ami's Audio Admirations** : #RedRumRoses: word - invitation/ alt. threat.

 **Lo's Lowdown:** Style - write an ensemble fic (more than four major characters)

 **Television Show of the Month: Sid Jenkins** \- (character) Peter Pettigrew, (dialogue) "Wake me up in a month.", (color) green

 **Going, Going, Gone House Challenge:** (trait) sarcastic

 **Insane House Challenge** : Character - Narcissa Malfoy

 **Gobblestone Club: Blue Stone (Friendship)** \- **Accuracy** \- "I would call you a disappointment, but your actions have already done enough.", **Technique** \- "The only way I'm going on a date with you is went we get cast down to hell together when I murder you." **Power** \- "I'm awesome."

 **TV Addicts: Bates Motel** \- (dialogue) "Why do crazy people keep gravitating towards me?" (word) desire, (word) psycho

 **Film Festival** : Day - Saturday, Setting - School

 **Guess the Name** : Lucius - Narcissa

 **Word Count** : 1,140


End file.
